Immortals
by GoldenGoddess
Summary: OMG! This story LIVES!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, I'm back. I found a way to cheat the computer and I can post stories again. Yay. Okay yes I know I'm currently writing another story called Soldier's Dream but I got this idea and I just had to write it down. Tell me if you think I should continue it. For those of you interested in Soldier's Dream, the next chapter should be out in a few days. Okay, here it is.

Immortals

I don't own any of these characters okay, so stop bugging me about it.

The year is 3014. The utopia known as Crystal Tokyo has been destroyed.

Through a horrific twist of fate only five of the nine original sailor scouts remain and in order for them to drive back the darkness that destroyed their reality and threatens to destroy millions more, they must reach the next step of human evolution.

Now the Sailor Scouts must travel through realities, fighting the darkness and at the same time, struggling not to go insane with power.

Okay that's it. Really short I know but it's just an idea. Heh, I've watched the cartoon networks GW commercials to many times. Well anyway, if you want me to continue this tell me. Also tell me which Sailor scouts survived, where they should go (it can be a multicrossover, go wild) and who they should be paired with.

That's all for now.

GoldenGoddess


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Okay this is the first chapter of immortals. I'm sorry it took so long but school has been keeping me busy. I'll try to get the next chapter of Soldiers Dream out this weekend but no promises. I've already started it. Okay enjoy the story.

I don't own anything, if I did, this story would be on TV.

Immortals. Chapter 1

A scream rage of echoed throughout the gate of time as the soldier of Uranus released her grief towards the heavens.

"This can't be happening, this isn't happening! Pluto, where the hell are you?"

"She can't hear you anymore Haurka, you know that".

Haurka turned her gaze, and her rage, to the one that had spoken to her. A young girl, cradling the body of a white cat in her grasp. Her light blue eyes were pools of grief and sorrow.

Haurka felt her face twist into a scowl.

"Shut the fuck up Minako, you have no idea in hell what I'm going through right now."

Minako put the body of the cat down on the mist covered ground and stood up. Her eyes were no longer pools ofsorrow, but were filled with the fires of rage and pain.

"I know better than anyone Haruka" her voice was deadly quiet, "believe it or not but you're not the only one who has lost something today."

"You call that miserable feline something worth losing" shouted Haruka an image of Mirchu flashing through her mind, "it wasn't even human, it's loss is nothing compared to the losses the and I have been forced to endure today!"

Smack.

Haruka place a hand on her red cheek and narrowed her eyes.

"You're dead Aino."

Minako smirked darkly, "bring it on bitch".

Suddenly a glaive sliced through the air between the two soldiers.

"Stop it you two, you're acting like children and I for one don't have the time to baby sit you two!" Hotaru sighed, but didn't make any effort to move her glaive.

"We can't be afford to be fighting each other right now, when we should be fighting the enemy".

Minako shut her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Haruka, I-I just can't believe that it's really come to this".

Haruka nodded as her feature grew a distant look. "I'm sorry as well Minako, we have just lost so much today and I…I".

"It's okay Haruka, you don't have say it, I understand".

Hotaru slowly drew back her glaive.

"Can I trust the two of you not to kill each other now?"

"Don't worry about us Hotaru, we'll be fine".

Hotaru gave a faint nod and drew back her glaive the rest of the way.

"Usagi's back, it looks like she found someone else as well".

Both Hotaru and Minako turned around. Their eyes fixed on a limping form that could faintly be seen in the mist.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes "it's Usagi, but who is with her?"

The mist cleared slightly and a blue sailor fuku could be seen next to Usagi's multi colored one.

Minako gasped. "It's Sailor Mercury, guys Ami is alive!"

"So I believe the question of the day is…now what?" Minako looked around the group, hoping for an answer but at the same time, not really expecting one.

Hotaru gave a soft sigh, "we lost our world, no our entire reality to the darkness" she shut her eyes, "we have failed."

"Did Pluto really do us a favor by sending us here"; Usagi's voice was barely audible. "If she lad left us there, on the battle field, she might have had the strength and the time to save herself…. and let us die with honor."

"As Minako said, what do we do now" sighed Ami.

The five friends looked up at each other, an unspoken question shining in each of their eyes.

"Would it cause any damage to the time stream?" whispered Ami.

"Not if I do it here, this place exists outside of time, it would be painless and fast" Hotaru squeezed her eyes shut, "and we would be with the others."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Princess" asked Haruka, her voice was still cold but her eyes held a glimmer of hope, hope that she would once again be able to see her lover.

Usagi gave a faint smile, "I'm no longer a princess Haruka, a Princess is someone who protects a people, and I no longer have a people to protect".

"Lets do this then" Minako stood up, "there is nothing left for us here."

Silently the remaining senshi formed a circle around Hotaru.

Ami gave a faint smile, "friends until the very end".

Minako shut her eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more".

Haruka's expression softened, "there is no reason for us to suffer any longer".

Hotaru turned her head, "we will be with the others soon".

Usagi felt a tear flow down her cheek, "I couldn't protect them, I failed, and lets end this".

Hotaru nodded and held up her glaive.

"Death Reborn Revaluation".

Usagi couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything.

'Is this what it's like to be dead, where is my mother, or my friends?'

"You are not dead yet child, nor are your four comrades that tried to join you".

Usagi was sure her eyes would have opened wide in shock, had she been able to see.

"Who are you, what are you" realization dawned on her, "why didn't you let me, or the others die peacefully?"

Suddenly, images flooded Usagi mind. Screams, people crying, blood, and in the center of it all, was the man, the cause of the darkness, the thing that had destroyed her world and her friends.

"Stop! Why are you showing me all of this?"

The soft yet powerful sound of the voice drifted to her ears.

"The darkness that destroyed your world did not die with your world. It has escaped, spread, into another reality. You and your remaining friends are the only ones who can stop it from destroying other worlds.

Usagi shut her eyes and gave a bitter laugh. "Save other worlds? I couldn't even save my own, what makes you think I can save other worlds".

She could almost feel the voice giving a sad smile.

"I can give you the power to stop this darkness young warrior. I power beyond anything you or your allies have ever dreamed about. It will give you the ability to follow the darkness and stop other realities from being destroyed like your has."

Usagi opened her eyes, her expression, although she could not see it, became thoughtful.

"Power, your offering us power. The power to stop the darkness, the power to avenge our dead friends."

"That's right, young warrior. With this power you will be able to do all those things and many more".

"Usagi's face twisted into a scowl. "What's the catch then? We get the power but when we finish our job but then we have to serve under you or we have to kill innocents to get this power?"

"I am called an ancient young warrior. I have the power to destroy entire races with a mere thought and yet, I can never directly interfere with a race. This power I speak of, will transform you into something beyond humans, something beyond even durians. It will transform you into immortals. You will become the physical embodiment of an element."

"You've told us what the power can do ancient" hissed Usagi, "but you haven't told us the catch or why you're doing this".

The voice seemed to sigh. "Like I said young warrior, I can never directly interfere with a species or a race, but if this darkness isn't stopped, it will grow in power and strength until thousands of other realities will suffer, it will even in turn effect my own. The catch is that this power could destroy you from the inside out, make you go insane with power."

Usagi shook her head. "So you're only doing this so you can save your own skin." She sighed, "but if it will allow me to avenge my dead friends, I will accept. What about my friends that were still alive with me".

The voice/ancient seemed to smile. "Your friends have already agreed to my offer, they wanted to see what you would say."

Usagi smiled a true smile, one of the few she felt, that she would ever experience again. "Alright then, do what you must".

There was a blinding flash of light, and then the world as Usagi knew it, changed forever.

Okay there you have it. I'll try to update my stories every weekend now; school usually keeps me busy throughout the week. Okay please review, I know not much has been happening but it will get better later.

Until next time.


	3. Wings of the Warrior

Sorry this took so long, I'm really sorry, family crisis and my stupid teacher gave me sooo much homework P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Sorry this took so long, I'm really sorry, family crisis and my stupid teacher gave me soooo much homework. There is a pairing in here that you might not like, tell me if I should change it and how I can change it. I've been thinking about pairing Haurka with Zech's, tell me what you think. Well enjoy the chapter and please review.

I don't own anything so please just LEAVE ME ALONE!!

Immortals, chapter 2: Wings of the Warrior. 

' A destiny can change within an instant. Darkness can swarm; souls can be lost and live can change for all eternity. This is a face I know and understand, for I experienced it first hand.'

From the journal of Usagi Nataku, Goddess of War, Lady of Dragons and leader of the Immortals.

'Peace, it there really such a thing, or is it just another meaningless word. I feel my face twist into a scowl as I watch the onna known as Relena Peacecratft talk with Drake, the man who represents the Dark Star. They say they come in peace, that they want to form friendly relations with the people of Earth. Ha! Friendly relations my ass. They want more; I've seen it in their eyes, the thirst for blood and the hunger for lives. It is something only another soldier could recognize. Relena is blinded by her hope for ideal pacifism, that is why she is so foolish and weak, even Yui doesn't seem to notice the dark gleam in the people of the Dark Star's eyes. They've been living so long in their own world, lost in their love for one another, believing that war will never come again. Love, another word like peace, an illusion, meaningless. Only the weak believe in it. I will not be so foolish. When the illusion fades, I will deliver justice and fight once again. Such is the fate of a Solitary Dragon.'

"Which is why I believe that by forming this treaty with the people of the Dark Star, we are forging together to form a brighter and better future for all of us".

"Man, could this get anymore boring?"

"Shhh, Duo be quiet."

"But Qu-man, this is soooo boring, I mean she is going on and on and on…"

"Omae wa korusu."

"Eppp, um, what I meant to say is that she is giving a great discussion on the subject of total pacifism. Now how about you put that gun away huh Heero buddy?"

Wufei rolled his eyes, "braided baka, be quiet!"

"Alright, alright, geez, could you guys be anymore still?"

'War, does it ever truly end. I mean, look at the five of us, always fighting even now, isn't that how wars start? A small group of people quarrelling amongst themselves. How is it that Relena can be so trusting towards the Dark Star? War lives on in everyone's heart, we can't destroy it, only suppress it. For crying out loud, the first word in their name is Dark! They're practically screaming 'I'm evil and want to start a war!' I feel my trademark grin fade and allow my eyes to narrow. They're planning something and whatever it is; I'll be ready for it. A promise for the God of Death.'

"Thank you Relena, I can only say that I do believe that this is the first step towards something huge".

"I don't buy this…."

Duo's eyes went wide. "Hey Trowa! Did you actually just say something, or did I just imagine it?"

"…."

"Humph, guess I was just imaging it."

"…."

'Trust, how can you know when to use it. If you place it in the right person, wonderful things can happen, but if you place it in the wrong person, all hell can break loose. Which outcome can we expect to achieve by placing our trust in the Dark Star? Relena believes that we out placing out trust in the right people but I'm not so sure. I've seen it in their eyes, the same gleam I've seen in my own on the battlefield. I will watch and wait in silence, it's the way of the Silencer.'

"A new future! One that both the people of Earth, the Colonies and my people of the Dark Star can be proud of!"

Wufei snorted.

"Are you alright Wufei?"

"I don't buy this Winner, none of it!!"

"But they're offering us peace, allowing us to form and alliance with them!"

"Do yourself a favor and shut up Winner, you're to weak and innocent to understand".

"…."

'Innocence, how can anyone ever truly be innocent, especially myself with so much blood staining my hands. I'm not a fool as much as Wufei believes that I am. I've seen the gleam in the eyes of the Dark Star, how can I not when I myself once wanted to destroy all of the Colonies. I wont let them destroy the innocence of others. I will defend the people of Earth and the Colonies with my life. Perhaps then, I will be worthy of the name Desert Noble.'

"Let us forge together here and now to form a new and better future for all of us. I Relena Peacecratft aggress to form an alliance with the people of the Dar"

"Wars Sorrow!"

"Wisdoms Power!"

Relena never got to finish what she was going to say. Gold and blue energy collided creating a huge explosion, and throwing both Relena and Drake off the platform they were standing on.

Wufei was slammed into a wall, along with the other pilots as a result of the explosion.

"Relena" cried Heero. I touch of fear in his normally emotionless voice.

"Haruka, get your ass over here. We found them!"

Wufei opened his eyes and his heart and breath caught in his throat. The surprised voices of his friends drifted to his ears.

"By Allah".

"Wha-what the hell is this?"

Standing not twenty feet in front of him were two very beautiful onna's, although Wufei only took notice of one of them. She was dressed in gold and black armor that hugged her body nicely. Her silvery moonlit hair was done up in twin odangos on either side of her head with small streamers going down to her waist. In one hand she held a magnificent double-sided trident that was taller than her.

She smirked. "Preying on humans now are we Drake? I'm shocked, I never thought you'd be so cowardly and weak."

"Y-you bitch! How the hell did you find me?"

She gave him a small laugh. "Next time you want to run away in the middle of a battle, do a better job of covering your tracks."

Drakes face became the image of outrage and pain. "W-why you, you'll pay for this, Dark Flame!"

Dark Fire lashed out in the direction of the two soldiers, only to be stopped by an icy blue arrow.

Ami's face betrayed no emotion; her blue and silver armor tinkled slightly as she grabbed another arrow and aimed it at Drake.

"You're going to play by our rules Drake, get the humans out of here."

His face suddenly became calm again.

"I believe you are mistaken, you see, there are only two of you and if you don't do as I say, all of the humans around here and dead."

He smirked, but it quickly faded as two crescent shaped swords wound their way around his neck, inches away from slicing the skin.

"I don't think so Drake, five of us verse the one of you, care to take bets on the odds." Minako smirked, "I've been waiting along time for this moment."

"Hey" cried Duo, outrage evident in his voice, "she has a scythe! No fair, I'm the only one who gets a scythe!"

The mysterious women seemed to finally take notice of them. They turned around and faced them. There were five of them in total, each one clad in beautiful armor and held one visible weapon.

Short sandy hair, red and royal blue armor and a long sword.

Straight black hair, purple and gray armor and a large glaive.

Wavy light blonde hair, orange and yellow armor and a two crescent-shaped swords (think sandroc)

Short blue hair, icy blue and silver armor and a bow and arrows.

Long silvery blonde hair, gold and black armor and a double sided trident (think altron)

Wufei felt his heart leap up into his throat as he locked eyes with the warrior with the trident. Beautiful, she was so beautiful.

"Stop it! Minako let him go."

Shock spread across the one with the two swords, "b-but Usagi, he's the enemy!"

Usagi's eyes had never left Wufei's. "There are too many mortals around here Minako, too may lives would be lost if we decided to fight."

The one with the arrows nodded, her voice barely above a whisper. "She's right, Haurka, Hotaru and Minako, let it go, we'll finish this another day."

Her voice! Trowa's breath caught in his chest.

"y-you can't be serious."

They're right, save revenge for another day Minako," said Hotaru.

Duo froze, for once in his life; he was at a loss for words.

Haurka turned away from Drake. "This isn't the time or place Minako."

Minako sighed. She released her grip on her swords and stripped away from Drake.

Quartre gasped, she was a Goddess!

"This isn't over Drake." Usagi's voice rang out clear over the battlefield, "the next time we meet will be the last."

There was a blinding flash of light and they were gone.

"Drake." Relena stood up limping slightly and being supported by Heero. Her eyes were cold.

"I think you should leave."

He looked scared for a minute, be3fore he vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Heero's eyes wandered over to the shocked faces of his comrades. None of them had moved their faces were frozen in shock as they looked at the spot where the strange women had disappeared.

A single thought struck him.

'What's going on here?'

Well, there you have it. I hope no one is going to kill me for pairing Heero with Relena, I'll probably change that later but it was Relena or Haurka and I'm thinking of pairing Haurka with Zech's. Tell me what you think of that idea. Well below is a preview, I hope you liked this chapter and please review and tell me if I should change Heero's pairing.

Ja ne.

Preview for next chapter.

"NO. Shimatta! MINAKO LET GO OF ME!"

Hotaru ran up the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her. She was prepared to defend her leader and her friend with her life, she barged into the room where the scream came from and was shocked into silence by what she saw.

Usagi was there, tied to a chair with a very disgruntled looking Minako next to her who was trying to do her hair.

"It's a ball Usagi, a BALL, as in formal wear! If you show up in your armor, Drake will recognize you and the entire mission will be for nothing".


	4. Dancing Dream

Sorry this took so long, I'm really sorry, family crisis and my stupid teacher gave me sooo much homework @pont-face { pont-family: Arial Black; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } PRE { pont-FAMILY: "Courier New"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Courier New" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 
    
    All right, here is the next chapter to Immortals.
    
     I'd like to thank my two Pre-readers, Christina
    
     or Criss-chan, and Rei Yuy. Both of you really 
    
    inspired me. A little note to all members at ff.net
    
     that like my stories. I've issued a challenge in the 
    
    sailormoon crossovers discussion board. Please
    
     read it. Well enjoy. Oh yeah, don't worry, I'll
    
     probably change the pairing between Heero
    
     later and if I don't, don't worry Criss-chan,
    
     I'll write a ficcy pairing Haurka and Heero together later.
    
    All right everyone, before you 
    
    read the story, pay attention to this: 
    
    This story is dedicated to the wonderful, talented,
    
     amazing, stupendous, fantastic and just plain great 
    
    friend Christina! She is a talented author and kept
    
     me writing when I was really depressed! This
    
     story might not be out now if it weren't for her, 
    
    oh yeah, and sorry about all of the spelling errors
    
     Criss-chan. If you haven't read her stories like 'I will receive revenge'
    
     go read them now! Understand?!
    
     
    
    Leave me alone already! I don't own anything!
    
     
    
    Immortals, chapter four. Dancing Dream
    
     
    
    Nothing is set in stone. A destiny can change within
    
    an instant. Illusions can fade, hearts can be broken
    
    and legends can rise from the ashes. From the journal
    
    of Ami Podession, Goddess of Wisdom, Lady of illusions
    
    and member of the Immortals.
    
     
    
    "Okay so let me get this straight. At the peace
    
    conference, Drake becomes blood thirsty, we're almost
    
    killed and five incredibly gorgeous chicks show up and
    
    save the day. Am I the only one who thinks this is
    
    slightly weird?"
    
    "We weren't 'almost killed' baka, and those onnas did
    
    not save us!"
    
    Duo rolled his eyes "Oh sure Wu-man, you had it all
    
    under control from half-way under some big rock."
    
    "Don't call me Wu-man!" Roared Wufei, cringing slightly
    
    as he clasped his arm in pain.
    
    "Oh no Wufei, are you too, dare I say it, weak, to even
    
    yell at me? I'm shocked." Duo smirked.
    
    "Maxwell…." Wufei let go of his arm, his voice becoming threatening.
    
    "Guys, please stop." Quatre interrupted, he apparently
    
    noticed how red Wufei's face was getting. "We
    
    shouldn't be fighting at all now, we have bigger
    
    problems to deal with."
    
    "Shut–up Winner, what the hell do you know about
    
    fighting? You're a damned pacifist weakling, you have
    
    no idea about the extent of the problems we have to deal
    
    with right now."
    
    Wufei's eyes seemed darker than usual as he stormed
    
    out of the room.
    
     
    
    Beautiful, she was so beautiful. okay, major ooc
    
    here, but it's my ficcy, I do what I want
    
    Her hair in odangos that rivaled the moon,
    
    it's streamers the moonlight, her sparkling
    
    blue eyes, her soft yet powerful voice, everything. I
    
    shake my head in an effort to rid my mind of the
    
    thoughts of her. How is it that a weak onna has this affect
    
    on me? Ignoring the pain in my left arm I continue
    
    down the hallway to my room. What's making me feel
    
    this way, why am I feeling this way. I feel my eyes
    
    narrow as I reach my room at Relena's mansion. Usagi,
    
    that was her name. My scowl deepens as I enter my
    
    room, if she's just a weak onna, why is she having
    
    this effect on me?
    
     
    
    "Quartre, are you alright?"
    
    He forced a shaky smile onto his face as he turned his
    
    gaze to his long time friend.
    
    "Hai, I'm fine Trowa".
    
    Trowa nodded, his face remaining emotionless as he
    
    leaned back in his chair again.
    
    Crack.
    
    "That's it" cried Duo, throwing his arms up above his
    
    head, exasperated. "First Justice boy and now Mr. Evil
    
    Conevil, I'm out of here."
    
    Duo stood up quickly, his braid swinging
    
    as he walked out of the room, at the same time Heero
    
    walked into the room limping slightly on his
    
    newly mended leg.
    
     
    
    An angel, that's what she was. An angel in devils
    
    clothing. Hotaru, that was the Angel's name. It meant
    
    Firefly, didn't it. I feel my usual goofy smile cross my face as
    
    I think about her. Deep violet eyes, short black hair.
    
    She was perfect. I stop as I come to the door of my
    
    room at Relena's mansion. My little Firefly.
    
     
    
    "Hey Trowa, where are you going?" Trowa froze for a second.
    
    "……. I'm sorry Quartre, I need to be alone for a
    
    while." If Quatre hadn't been sure sure it was impossible,he would have sworn Trowa nearly ran out of the room.
    
    Quartre gave a faint sigh as he got up and left the
    
    room as well, oblivious to the intense gaze of Heero.
    
     
    
    Her eyes, that had been what had caught my attention
    
    first. They held so much sorrow and pain. Yet, at the
    
    same time, they had held a fire and a will to live as well.
    
    She was beautiful, both the inside and the out. Just from
    
    seeing the way she fought you could tell. Her
    
    short dark blue hair, her deep icy blue eyes. Ami,
    
    that's what the other girl had called her. I stop as I
    
    come to my room but my thoughts remain the angel named
    
    Ami. Ami, where are you now?
    
     
    
    A goddess, that was what she was. She couldn't be
    
    anything else, it was as simple as that. Her shining
    
    blonde hair, her pale orange eyes, her deep sorrow
    
    filled voice. What had happened to make such a goddess
    
    want to fight so much. I sigh as I come to the answer.
    
    The same reason I had wanted to destroy all of the
    
    colonies. I enter my room and lay down on the bed.
    
    Minako,will I ever see you again?
    
     
    
    "Heero, what's going on, is everyone alright?"
    
    "Hn".
    
    Relena sighed and bowed her head. "Of course I didn't
    
    expect you to answer. Just be sure to be ready for the
    
    ball tonight. We don't know if Drake is going to pull
    
    another stunt like at the treaty signing and we can't afford
    
    to have any casulaties." She turned around to leave,
    
    "Oh and Heero," she called over her sholder."Hn?"
    
    "Don't worry about your friends. They'll be fine." She
    
    smiled and walked away, leaving a very stunned Heero
    
    in her wake.
    
    "Relena…" Ack, no Heero! Don't fall for the pasifist
    
    b*itch! I can't believe I'm writing this.
    
    Must...resist...urge to….bash….Relena
    
     
    
    " No, Shimatta! Let go of me! MINAKO!"
    
    Hotaru ran up the stairs as fast as she could,
    
    prepared to defend her leader and friend with her
    
    life. She barged into the room and was shocked into
    
    silence by what she saw. Usagi was there, tied to a
    
    chair. A verydisgruntled looking Minako was next to
    
    her. She was trying to fix Usagi's hair.
    
    "It's a ball Usagi, a Ball as in formal wear! If you
    
    go in your armor, Drake will recognize you and the
    
    entire mission will be for nothing."
    
    'No I can't, I won't, I swore I'd never do it again.
    
    Aw hell.'
    
    She threw back her head and laughed.
    
    Usagi glared. "I'm glad you find this so funny
    
    Hotaru."
    
    "I'm s-sorry Usagi, *giggle* it's just that, *laugh*
    
    your face, it's priceless!"
    
    A smile spread across Minako's face before she too
    
    broke down laughing.
    
    Suddenly a cold breeze filled the room.
    
    "I said LET GO OF ME!"
    
    Golden energy flared out and filled the room, throwing
    
    both Minako and Hotaru to the ground.Usagi smirked
    
    and stood up, her eyes were cold, merciless and devoid
    
    of any emotion. Her hair, which Minako had spent so
    
    much time fixing, was blowing around her head as if
    
    caught in a invisible tornado. She raised her hands
    
    and gold energy flared out once again. Minako's eyes
    
    went wide. 'Kuso, she's lost control of her powers
    
    again!'
    
    "I warned you, time to say goodbye weaklings". Usagi,
    
    I luv you but STOP QUOTING WUFEI!
    
    Two strong arms wound around Usagi, holding her down.
    
    "Usagi, get a hold of yourself! Fight it!"
    
    A soul shattering scream shot from Usagi's throat,
    
    before she went limp in Haurka's arms.
    
    "Usagi." Minako stood up, "Are you alright?" No
    
    response.
    
    "Ami!" Bellowed Haruka. "Get your ass up here, we need
    
    help!"
    
    The blue haired immortal ran into the room. Her eyes
    
    grew wide as she took in the situation. She ran to
    
    Usagi, placing her hands on either side of her head,
    
    and then she concentrated. Usagi jerked, opened her eyes, and
    
    then broke down into sobs.
    
     
    
    I sighed as I continued to get dressed. Poor Usagi, I'd
    
    finally gotten her ready, but she'd been silent ever
    
    since she lost control. I close my eyes and try to
    
    blink back the tears that threatened to fall.
    
    Innocence no longer showed in Usagis eyes, she'd lost
    
    it when Crystal Tokyo had fallen. I feel a smile cross
    
    my face as I thought about the only other person I'd
    
    seen with that kind of innocence in their eyes. I
    
    didn't even get his name, pale blonde hair, deep blue
    
    eyes. He'd looked so out of place there on the battle
    
    field. I shook my head and scolded myself. There is no
    
    room for love in my heart, besides how could one so
    
    innocent love a 1000 year old killer like my self?
    
     
    
    I look at my self in the mirror. Pale skin, violet
    
    eyes and black hair. I look like death in a dress. I
    
    smirk. Well, now that I think about it, I am. I am the
    
    goddess of death, and I have been ever since that
    
    cursed ancient changed me. Never to laugh, never to
    
    cry, never to love, I only live to fight now. I shut
    
    my eyes and an image of indigo eyes and chestnut hair
    
    flash through my mind. Who ever he was, he was cute. I
    
    open my eyes and cursed. I'm a 1000 year old goddess
    
    of death, I don't have time for childish crushes.
    
     
    
    Illusions. That's what my powers are over. Illusions
    
    and wisdom. Could anyone ever love an illusion? I sit
    
    down in a chair in the living room and wait for my
    
    friends and my comrades to join me. I think about the
    
    boy I saw on the battle field and I can't help but
    
    smile. He looked so different, his green eyes held so
    
    many secrets, just like mine. I give a small laugh.
    
    I'm a 1000 year old warrior, how could I ever think
    
    that someone is like myself.
    
     
    
    Weak, weak weak. I curse myself over and over. How
    
    could I have been so weak! I lost control over my
    
    powers and I almost killed my friends, those closest
    
    to me! I lean back against a wall and try to clear my
    
    mind. The fates won't allow that though, as dark eyes
    
    and black hair flash through my head. I open my eyes.
    
    Who was he and why do I feel as if he would understand
    
    me?
    
    ***************************************************
    
    "Alright then." Relena gave a heart warming smile Is
    
    she even capable of that? 
    
    as she looked at everyone.
    
    "The signing isn't for a few more hours, so until
    
    then, enjoy yourselves." Silently all but one of the
    
    Gundam pilots disappeared into the crowds. Some to
    
    enjoy themselves and some just to get away from
    
    Relena. Knowing that tonight either peace would reign, or
    
    Hell would break loose.
    
     
    
    "Okay guys," Usagi attempted to smile. "We have a
    
    couple of hours until we have to fight, until then
    
    keep your eyes open and try to enjoy yourselves." With
    
    several nods, all of the Immortalsvanished into the
    
    party. Knowing that they may breathe their last
    
    tonight.
    
     
    
    'Why am I here, I hated parties when I was in crystal
    
    Tokyo, why should it be any different now?' Ami
    
    stopped and sighed, her short icy blue dress flowed
    
    gracefully around her knee's. Her eyes scanned the
    
    crowd of people around her. She shook her head, 'Ami,
    
    this is ridiculous, you know Drake won't show up until
    
    he has to, what are you looking for?' A sad smile
    
    crossed her face as she watched the couples dance.
    
    'How I wish I was like them, in love and happy.' An image of a certain
    
    brown haired green eyed pilot
    
    flashed though her mind. She scolded herself as she
    
    realized exactly what, or more precisely who, she had
    
    been looking for. 'Don't be foolish, I'm a warrior, I
    
    don't have time for lovvvv..' she lost her balance and
    
    began to fall. She braced herself for impact but it
    
    never came. Icy blue eyes opened and met with emerald
    
    green.
    
     
    
    'Dull, dull, DULL! This is so dull! If Usagi had just
    
    let me destroy Drake when we had the chance we
    
    wouldn't be here now.' Minako moved to run her hand
    
    through her hair, only to realize that her hair was
    
    out of it's usual bow and done up on top of her head.
    
    Her eyes wandered over to the crowd and she felt a
    
    pang of sadness as she watched all of the people
    
    dance. 'A warrior's life is devoted entirely to a
    
    mission,' she blinked back tears as a image of a
    
    blonde haired, blue eyed pilot flashed through her
    
    mind, 'how I wish it was different'.
    
    "Excuse me miss, but I would be honored if you would
    
    dance with me."
    
    Startled orange eyes locked with a light blue.
    
     
    
    'Is there really a point to this? All of us know that
    
    Drake isn't going to show up until he has to, so why
    
    are we here now?' A faint smile crossed her face as the image
    
    of a indago eyed pilot with long braided hair came to mind.
    
    Hotaru bit her tongue and surpressed
    
    a sigh. 'As soon as we've completed our mission, I'm going
    
    to get rid of the ancient and then join March mama. I
    
    decided this when I accepted my powers, it's the right
    
    thing to do .
    
    Right?'
    
    Thump. Hotaru collided with someone and fell down.
    
    "Wow, does this mean you're falling for me?"
    
    Deep violet eyes met with humorous indigo blue.
    
     
    
    Usagi's eyes scanned over the crowds of people from
    
    the balcony, searching for the purple hair of her
    
    enemy. She shut her eyes an turned around so her back
    
    was facing the crowd and she was looking out towards
    
    the forest below of her.
    
    'Why am I doing this? Drake is a coward, he won't show
    
    up until it's time for the treaty to be signed.So
    
    what am I trying to prove by coming here early?"
    
    The faint sound of laughter drifted to her ears. She
    
    squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to will away
    
    the tears that threatened to spill.
    
    'Why why WHY did this happen? I'm so sorry, Rei,
    
    Makato, minna. I was to weak to save you, why did you
    
    die when I remained alive. I have no right to fight.
    
    there she goes again, quoting Wufei Not when I can't
    
    even control my powers. A single tear escaped from
    
    behind her eyelashes.
    
    "What are you cryingfor onna?"
    
    Sorrowful blue eyes met with emotionless blue.
    
     
    
    "WHAT?!"
    
    Drake was visibly shaking as he repeated himself in
    
    front of his master.
    
    "The I-Immortals, they're here your majesty. They
    
    followed us."
    
    A dark shadow grabbed and lifted Drake off the ground.
    
    "Listen to me Drake! I want Relena Peacecraft killed
    
    tonight. Do it at the ball when you go there to sign the
    
    treaty. If the Immortals are here then we have less
    
    time then ever to claim this planet. Do you understand
    
    me?!"
    
    "Y-yes sir."
    
     
    
    Trowa fought a smile as he stared at the girl as she
    
    opened her eyes and a light pink hue covered her
    
    face as she realized how he was holding her.
    
    'She's that strange women from the battle field.
    
    What's she doing here?'
    
    "I-I, um, that is, I."
    
    This time he couldn't help but smile as he helped her
    
    up.
    
    She didn't meet his gaze as she looked down. There
    
    was still a small blush on her cheeks, her blue hair
    
    was slightly tousled from her fall and her eyes were
    
    sparkling.
    
    She looked enchanting.
    
    Ami finally looked up at her savior. She instantly
    
    recognized him as the man from the battle field. His
    
    visible green eyes was twinkling at her, a faint smile
    
    covered his face and his brown hair shown in the
    
    lighting.
    
    'Oh kami-sama.'
    
    She blushed again as she realized she'd been starring
    
    and held our her hand.
    
    "Hello, my name is Ami Podession."
    
    He smiled and took her hand. "Trowa, Trowa Barton."
    
    A slow song began playing and Ami blushed again. Trowa
    
    fought another smile, she just looked so cute when she
    
    did that.
    
    "Ami, would you like to share a dance."
    
    She locked eyes with him, before giving a faint nod.
    
     
    
    Minako surpressed a gasp as she stared at the boy in
    
    front of her. His shining light blonde hair fell
    
    boyishly into his light sparkling blue eyes. It was
    
    the boy from the battle field!
    
    'Oh my gosh, he's so kawaii, and he's asking me to
    
    dance!'
    
    He suddenly looked nervous, "um."
    
    Minako blushed as she realized she hadn't answered
    
    him.
    
    "I'm be honored to dance with you" Minako took his
    
    offered hand, "but I must warn you, I'm two right
    
    hands, or something like that."
    
    Quartre blushed slightly as he took her onto the dance
    
    floor. "I believe it's two left feet."
    
    "Oh," she looked down and sweat dropped.
    
    Quartre smiled but it quickly faded as he began to
    
    dance. She was the woman from the battlefield but
    
    she'd gone from being a warrior to an innocent girl.
    
    Her skin felt so soft in his hands, her blonde hair
    
    glowed and her pale orange eyes sparkled as she
    
    danced.
    
    She was beautiful.
    
    "My name is Quartre Winner. What's yours?"
    
    She smiled at him and Quartre swore his heart stopped.
    
    "My name is Minako Aphorite, but all of my friends
    
    callme, well, Minako.
    
     
    
    "Who the Hell are you?"
    
    Duo grinned. "The name is Duo, I run, hide but I never
    
    tell a lie." He offered his hand to Hotaru, "so babe,
    
    who are you?"
    
    Hotaru got up on her own. "Smart ass." She mumbled.
    
    "Your name is smart ass? Can't say that I've heard
    
    that one before".
    
    Hotaru turned around and got a good look at the person
    
    she'd bumped into. His indigo blue eyes shined with
    
    mirth, a goofy grin was plastered on hi face an his
    
    long chestnut hair was pulled back into a braid.
    
    'It's the boy from the battlefield. Wow, he's cute.
    
    Wait, what am I thinking?'
    
    "Hotaru Shinigami."
    
    "Huh?"
    
    "That's my name."
    
    Duo's grin got wider as he looked at the girl in front
    
    of him. She was a little on the short side with
    
    intense violet eyes. Her short black hair hung loosely
    
    around her ears. She was the woman from the
    
    battlefield but she was also without a doubt the most
    
    beautiful woman he'd ever seen.
    
    "Well Hotaru, do you want to dance?"
    
    Hotaru smiled, "what the hell." She took his had and
    
    followed him to the dance floor.
    
     
    
    Usagi quickly wiped her eyes and glared at the man in
    
    front of her. His black hair was pulled back into a
    
    painfully tight looking ponytale. He had tan skin and
    
    intense dark eyes that met with her own sparkling
    
    blue. She froze, he was the boy from the battlefield,
    
    the one she had locked eyes with. She quickly masked her
    
    shock and resumed her glare.
    
    "Who the hell are you?"
    
    Wufei didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Her
    
    silvery blonde hair was done up on top of her head,
    
    her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and her
    
    sparkling blue eyes met his own dark ones. She was the
    
    woman from the battlefield. jeez, I've said thata
    
    lot haven't I 
    
    She could be an enemy. So why was he
    
    facing her alone, and why the hell did he care if she
    
    was crying?
    
    "Wufei Chang, and you are?"
    
    "Usagi Nataku" Wufei froze. Nataku?
    
    "Nataku?" He repeated out loud. 'Why am I talking to her?'
    
    Usagi watched him out of the corner of her eyes. "Is
    
    there a problem with that?"
    
    Wufei snorted, "You feel your worthy of the name?"
    
    "It wasn't my choice".
    
    Wufei turned and looked at her again. She was leaning
    
    on the balcony, her eyes held an unspoken sorrow.
    
    He leaned on the balcony rail, "fair enough."
    
    Usagi watched him out of the corner of her eyes and
    
    gave a faint smile before returning her gaze towards
    
    the stars. They stood there for a while in silent
    
    understanding, an unspoken bond forming.
    
     
    
    Relena smiled as she watched Wufei, Quartre, Trowa and
    
    Duo talk and dance with four young girls.
    
    "See, Heero. I told you they would be fine."
    
    No response.
    
    "Heero?"
    
    "Relena," He held out his hand.
    
    Relena stared in shock as she realized what he was
    
    asking her to do. Giving a faint nod, she followed
    
    Heero onto the dance floor. You have got to be
    
    kidding me! Why am I writing this? 
    
     
    
    Haruka turned her head and smiled. Everyone, even
    
    Usagi was talking or dancing with someone.
    
    'We really should be preparing, but they deserve a
    
    break, I'll keep my eyes open'.
    
    Haruka gasped as she felt something amiss. Suddenly
    
    there was a flash of light and everything went black.
    
     
    
    Well, how was it? Good, bad, horrible? Please review. The next chapter will be out soon, I hope. I have a lot of homework but I'll find the time to work on this project.
    
    Ja ne.


	5. Lord of the Dragons, God of War, a new I...

Sorry this took so long, I'm really sorry, family crisis and my stupid teacher gave me sooo much homework P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } P.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-style: normal; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-style: normal; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-style: normal; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } STRONG { mso-bidi-pont-weight: normal } PRE { pont-FAMILY: "Courier New"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Here it is, Immortals! Gomen again for taking so long! I hope you enjoy it! I've barely gotten any reviews for Soldiers Dream, thanks Mars Zero for writing me the longest and funniest review I've ever gotten though. If I don't get many reviews for it, it just won't feel like it's worth the effort and I'll stop writing it.

Two Dedications again so **read **

Criss-chan: You are an incredible writer and an awesome friend! I seriously don't know what I'd do without you! You've helped me when I've had writers block and have encouraged me to write when I didn't feel like it! If you haven't reviewed her stories **go now**

Usa-chan: You've been so nice to me lately, thanx you so much! If you haven't read her stories, although I doubt anyone hasn't (and if you haven't like I said before you are a deprived child) go read them now.

I don't own anything.

Immortals Chapter 5: Lord of Dragons, God of War, a new immortal is born!

'Destiny plays it's own cruel games, you can't control it, or ever truly understand what it is. 

Only when you've accepted that, can you ever truly find happiness.'

From the Journal of Minako Apothorite, Goddess of Love, Lady of the Desert Sands.

Pain.

It was all she felt now; it hadn't even hurt this much when she had become an Immortal in the first place.

So then why move? She was so warm where she was now, so why bother to move? She snuggled closer to the warmth for a moment.

It hit her with the force of a Dragon when she did remember. The party, the signing, the flash of light and the pain.

'Oh kami-sama, Ami, Minako, Haurka and Hotaru!'

Usagi shot up, but very quickly found herself on the floor again as something tightened its grip around her waist. Her hand shot out, prepared to destroy whatever was preventing her from getting to her friends, her hand froze in mid-stride and her eyes grew wide as she realized exactly what, or more precisely who was holding her down.

Apparently she hadn't been hallucinating when she'd felt warm.

Where was he?

He was warm that was the first thing he took notice of, something soft and light was pressed into his arms. He felt odd, content, like he was meditating but, for some reason, it felt different.

The object stirred in his arms and a deep aroma of evergreens flooded his senses. He growled softly in annoyance at the movement and tightened his grip slightly. The object stopped moving and went limp.

Wait a minute _Object?!_

Two shocked cries of outrage and protest echoed into the night 

_ _

"What the hell to you think your doing onna?"

"What do I think I'm doing?! I'm not the hental that decided to wrap his arms around me while I was unconscious!"

"Nani! Injustice!"

"What the hell do you know about justice?"

"More than a foolish onna as yourself could ever know!"

"SILENCE!"

Wufei froze, his entire body grew stiff with just the essence of power that seemed to radiate of the voice. In one fluid swift motion, he had his gun and was facing where the voice had originated.

There wasn't anything there.

_Nande Kuso?! What the hell kind of place is this?_

He nearly jumped when he felt a delicate hand placed on his shoulder.

"Don't bother" whispered Usagi quietly, "the coward won't show up unless it's sure that there isn't any danger to itself."

Wufei turned around, looking Usagi straight in the eyes. Gone were the fires of rage and fury, they had been replaced by, well, nothing.

There was no emotion at all in them anymore.

Was this the same woman he'd been fighting with just moments before?

"You sound as if you know from experience onna."

She diverted her gaze, so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. 

"It's none of your concern," she whispered quietly, '_the last time I saw the ancient was the day…Rei, Makato, Mirchu, Sestuna, Mamoru, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough. Forgive me…minna. _

Before Wufei himself realized what he was doing, his hand moved up and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

Electricity seemed to originate from the skin contact and both of them jumped back.

Her eyes went wide in surprise and she stared at him '_why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden, and why, why do I feel so lightheaded?'_

Wufei almost growled and turned so that his back was to her. _What the hell am I doing, she's just another weak onna. She means nothing to me! Demo… he watched her still shocked and tear stained face out of the corner of his eye__. Demo, why was she crying? Chikiusho, I did it again!_

"Are you two done yet?"

Usagi and Wufei both jumped out of their inner thoughts and glared at the owner of the voice.

Usagi shut her eyes and desperately fought the rage that swept through her soul, rage led way to losing control and she couldn't afford to do that now.

"Ancient" she hissed.

Wufei frowned at the thing in front of him, long white hair, white eyes, pale skin and pointed ears.

Maxwell looked less unnerving with a hangover.

_What the hell is this thing, and, he eyed Usagi, __what does he want with her._

Usagi repeated the question he'd just thought out loud.

"Simple Usagi, I want you to do what I created you to do."

Rage took over and it happened even before Wufei realized what he was doing, in a flash he was in front of Usagi, safety off his gun and aiming between the ancient's eyes.

"And what exactly is that you kono yaro"

"Don't toy with me boy, I don't have time for these foolish games, now move!"

"Make time." He all but growled.

The ancient flicked his wrist and pain unlike anything Wufei had ever felt before exploded throughout his head. He found himself pinned up against a wall, strange dark ropes coiled tightly around his body, him slowing tightening.

"NOO!" Usagi turned towards the ancient, her eyes wide with rage and fury. In one swift and fluid motion she was holding her locket above her head. "With the Power of the Eternal Dragon! War Goddess Power!"

Golden light and black shadows erupted around Usagi.It almost appeared as if the shadows and the light were fighting for control over her.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped and any doubts he'd had about Usagi being the Warrior in the golden armor were destroyed as she stood there holding a large double sided trident to the ancients throat.

_It's true then, thought Wufei, slightly dazed due to the strange ropes that empoisoned him, __she is that warrior, that means I'm going to have to get rid of her demo, why does this fact distress me? She's just another onna, what do I care if she lives of dies; she means nothing to me, right? _

"Let him go. Let him go now you baka yaro!"

A look of annoyance passed through the ancient's eyes. "As you wish Nataku."

Wufei fell to the ground and found himself fighting a wave of nausea. He shut is eyes. A cool hand was placed on the side of his face and a feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt before swept through his soul.

_Be alright, please be alright, thought Usagi feverishly as she concentrated on canceling out the ancients curse, __I can't loose another, just open your eyes Wufei, call me a weak onna, go into a justice rant, do something please, don't leave me here like this!_

He did the last thing she expected him to do; his hand went up over her hand on his face. His black eyes opened and stared into her own sparkling blue, eyes that were so much like her own.

Something stirred inside of her, a feeling she hadn't felt in over a thousand years, not since the fall of Crystal Tokyo, not since she gave up her soul to become a immortal, not since…Mamoru.

What am I doing! I'm a warrior, the leader of the Immortals! I can't have feelings for another…and no one can have feelings for me.

She pulled her hand away and turned away from him.

Wufei shook his head, desperately trying to clear his head of the foreign thoughts that suddenly plagued his mind.

What the hell am I doing!?How is this onna affecting me like this! Could it be that I actually have feelings for her? Even if I did I don't deserve her, she deserves only the best, not someone so stained with blood such as myself.

The ancient scowled, sensing the thoughts of the two warriors.

_'If she falls in love she won't be as willing to sacrifice her own life to stop the dark star. She won't be devoted to my purpose and myself anymore. It turned around and began to fade away._

_If that's the case than she is of no more use to me, she is an obstacle that needs to be eliminated. He snapped his fingers and then faded away completely._

Wufei frowned. "Where did that baka yaro go?" 

Usagi looked up in shock. "I don't know it's never done that before."

"It? You speak of it as if it doesn't have a sex onna."

"That's because it doesn't." She began to massage her temples are Wufei mentally cursed himself as he opened his mouth. "Are you alright?"

She gave a faint smile. "Hai I'm fine Wufei, um, you don't happen to have any idea where we are do you?"

He looked around in surprise. It appeared they weren't at the mansion the signing was to be held, hell, they weren't even above ground anymore. They were in some sort of cave. "I have no idea."

" Then we'd better start looking for a way out then" she sighed softly.

"Hai" Wufei agreed as he turned around and began walking.

"Hey, wait up!" Usagi jogged to catch up with him and he found himself fighting a smile.

"So onna, what exactly are you?"

Usagi looked up at him surprised. "You mean with the powers and the armor."

"No onna, I mean are you human or machine, of course I mean your powers!"

Usagi glared at him. "You know my name, you could at least use it!" Then she sighed, "Alright, demo, I don't think your going to believe it."

He grunted, attempting to bite back his comment.

"Three thousand years ago there was a time known as the silver millennium."

(I'm sure you all know the story of the silver millennium so I'm just going to tell the story from crystal Tokyo.)

"With the palace created and the world unfrozen. Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion ruled together with the rest of the senshi. All was peaceful until the Dark Star came. They attacked so swiftly and with such force we couldn't retaliate! The battle was over before it started. Rei, Sailor mars, Makato, Sailor Jupiter, Mirchu, Sailor Neptune were all killed in the line of fire. With her last ounce of strength, Sailor Pluto sent us to the gates of time, then she herself died. At…. at the gates of time, we decided to end our lives. Sailor Saturn used her strongest attack and it should have killed us, the ancient interfered and offered us immortality to avenge our loved ones. It was a trick though, devised by the ancient to save it's own skin. The powers it gave us make us loose control sometimes, we have to struggle with our sanity. We were fools, we accepted. For the last thousand years we've been following the ancients direction and the Dark Star through dimensions, that led us to here, where we believe the final battle will take place." Usagi grew silent and looked at the floor as she felt Wufei's eyes on her back.

He was in a state of shock! His mind was numb from the shock of her story.

How, how could one have seen all of that and still have kept grip on their sanity? Her story, I doubt that even Yui could have been unaffected by it. He life was torn away from her.

She wasn't weak, she was incredibly strong.

"Wufei." 

Her soft voice brought him back to reality to find her staring at him.

"I've told you my story, could you tell me yours now?"

He blinked and turned away from her.

She returned her gaze to the floor and fought the tears that threatened to spill. Of course he wouldn't care, he probably thought she was a nutcase or wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

"It started, for me, in the year AC 193 (I don't know when he was going to marry Merian so work with me here)" he murmured. "I was engaged to the heir of the Dragon Clan, Merian."

It was Usagi's turn to be in shock.

"I-I had no idea Wufei, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you told me your story, so I told you mine." _Besides, he added silently, __if you hadn't told me, I would have made the biggest mistake of my life."_

"Wufei."

He stopped and looked at her, his dark onyx eyes boring into her own sparkling sphere blue.

She gulped he was so close!

"T-thank you for telling me your story."

He didn't say anything, just looked at her. She was so beautiful; he decided now, that she was truly worthy of the name Nataku.

"Usagi" he whispered quietly, the distance between the pair slowly began to lessen.

"BANSHEE!"

The air between the two of them seemed to explode and they were forced apart.

Usagi was slammed into wall. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped.

The thing in front of her was a mix of every horror story monster she'd ever heard about.

It had long gray hair, long fangs that went down to it's chin, pale white skin, long pointed ears and huge sharp nails. That wasn't what shocked her though; the ends of the nails were placed against Wufei's throat.

"WUFEI!"

"Usagi, don't come any closer!" He struggled to remain conscious as dark energy ripped into his body.

Rage unlike anything Usagi had ever known entered her body. Not even when Crystal Tokyo had fallen had she felt like this? She'd just meet someone she cared so deeply about and now she was about to loose him again.

Like Hell.

Her rage grew and she welcomed it, she allowed her power and her anger to grow. For Wufei, she would fight, for Wufei she would risk her life, for Wufei she would release the last of her sanity.

In a flash her trident was in her hands, in a mere second she bid farewell to the last of her humanity and became something beyond even an Immortal.

She became a Dragon.

The trident flashed and sank into the monsters arm, Wufei fell from its grip and the monster screamed but she didn't care or stop her assault.

She wanted it to SUFFER! She wanted to see it wither and die for hurting Wufei.

She pulled her trident out and prepared to attack again but the monster was prepared this time. He moved almost at the same pace as Usagi, dark energy and gold energy collided creating huge explosions. Usagi screamed in rage as she once again lunged at the monster, she didn't care anymore, she couldn't feel anymore, she was insane with rage and fury.

They broke apart and the monster paused for a moment, it smirked and began powering up for an attack, she narrowed her eyes as she felt the monsters energy rise. 

_He's going to kill himself to kill me! She smirked, __no point in that, I don't care about my life, wait a minute, her eyes grew wide in realization as she discovered what the monster was planning to do, he would kill himself and her, but there was on life that was also watching this battle._

Wufei!

"NO" she grabbed her trident and struggled to get close to the monster, but the energy levels were to high, she couldn't get any closer.

"No, nononoNO! I won't let you. I'll kill you! I'll rip out your God damn throat!"

Her rage reached a breaking point; the last of her sanity vanished completely.

She snapped her trident.

She held the two pieces above her head and called upon all of her energy.

"DRAGONS FURY!"

Massive golden energy surrounded her and it took on the form of a giant dragon leapt from her body, if slammed into the monster, it didn't even have time to scream as it was reduced to dust.

Usagi's broken body fell to the ground.

****(I thought about stopping there but since you've all been so nice and patient and Criss-chan asked me so nicely to continue (dodges Criss-chan mallet as she tries to club Goldy-chan with it) and since I value my own life, I decided to continue it)*********

"USAGI!" Wufei jumped up and ignoring the shearing pain in his side, ran over to Usagi.

His hand found her neck and he felt for a pulse.

His mouth went dry, as he found none.

Kami-sama no, this can't be happening, please, Usagi, wake up please, don't leave me, you can't leave me like Merian did. You said you were Immortal, immortals can't die, Usagi, you have to wake up please.

Her eyes didn't open with life, her body remained as still as death.

"No" he whispered as his vision began to get blurry.

He'd never cried before, for as long as he could remember, he'd never cried. Not even when Merian died or his colony was destroyed, he hadn't cried.

He did now though, he pulled her body close to his own, drinking in her aroma of evergreens before it faded forever.

He'd just met her and he couldn't live without her…and he wouldn't live without her.

He grabbed half of her broken trident, it felt so light in his grasp, such a delicate weapon had taken the life of his Tenshi, and it would take his as well.

"I love you Usagi, I'll be with you soon," he moved the trident to his own throat and prepared to take his own life.

"You don't have to do that you know."

His eyes snapped open and he found himself looking at a man dressed in strange royal armor, he was wearing a strange mast and had short purple hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Wufei demanded, his voice croaking slightly from the crying.

The strange man gave a sad smile. "My name is Mamoru and in another life time, the woman you are holding was my wife."

He stared at the man before he slowly stood up, "you're her husband aren't you."

"No, not anymore at least." Wufei looked at him in surprise and he chuckled lightly. "I was her husband, during the reign of Crystal Tokyo but, I suppose we never really loved each other. We were more like brother and sister, it was expected of us to get married, so we did, we followed destiny's hold."

Mamoru looked directly into Wufei's eyes. "You truly love her though and that's why I've come here. I know of a way to bring her back Wufei."

All thoughts of killing himself fled from his mind as he stared at the man before him.

"How, tell me, I'll do anything."

Mamoru nodded and bent down over Usagi's still form. "I'm going to make you like her Wufei, I'm going to make you an Immortal."

_Immortal thought Wufei, Usagi's words ringing clearly in his mind. __The powers it gave us make us loose control sometimes; we have to struggle with our sanity. We were fools, we accepted._

"Do it."

He nodded. "Pick her up in your arms and press your forehead to her's Wufei. Brace yourself. This will hurt."

Wufei obliged and the second he did, pain erupted out of every pour in his mind, body and soul.

It was unlike anything he'd ever been forced to endure before but he refused to let go.

Then as quickly as it had started, it stopped, still Wufei refused to move.

Wake up Usagi please wake up.

Slowly, ever so slowly, sphere eyes opened.

"Wufei" she said quietly, her voice a little hoarse, "what are you doing?"

He didn't answer though, just pulled her closer and savored the feeling of her heart beating against his chest.

He set her down and pressed his forehead to her's once again.

Her eyes grew wide in realization, and her eyes sparkled up at him, shining with love and trust.

"I was suppose to kill you," he whispered, a small gasp escaped through her rosy lips, "demo I'm not."

"What are you going to do then."?

He pulled her even closer to him. "I think you already know." He bent his head slightly and captured her lips with his own.

When they finally pulled apart, he looked directly into her eyes again.

"Ai shiteru Usagi."

"Ai shiteru Wufei."__


	6. Lord of the cycle, God of Death. SHINIGA...

OMG! THIS STORY LIVES! I'm ACTUALLY CONTINUING IT! ***Dies and twitches** * You HAVE to tell me what you think of this! If you guys don't like it, I'm going to cease to continue it 'cause I'm starting grade eleven this year, and I have a TON of other stories that I'm doing! Oh, Dedication time!

Tensei Jianio! You are truly the best friend that I have ever had; remember that I'm always here for you just as you always have been to me. I can't put into words how much your friendship means to me.

SaturnActingChick! Have Fun at Camp this week! LOL! I look forward to hearing from you again on Sunday! Thanks for all of your heart-warming reviews! You're the best!

Okies then, well, ENJOY!

Immortals. New Chapter. Lord of the cycle and God of Death, SHINIGAMI LIVES!

Cold. That was all she felt, and upon itself, that feeling seemed to seep into her veins. Was this death? Was she dead? It had been so long now since that word had even been possible to use within her vocabulary. She'd made an agreement, and as a result she would in all aspects, live forever. Even if she were to be fatally wounded, she would continue to live, and simply suffer beyond human comprehension. Yet, if that was the truth and the factual rules that she was cursed to live by, why was she feeling this way now? Why was she so cold, so tired? Why were her lungs burning, and her body aching? If this were death, then she would surely welcome it with open arms. After all, at one point, she had been the Messiah of Silence, hadn't she? Death was a part of her.

Suddenly, she felt to arms wrap under her arms and behind her shoulder blades. Was she imaging it, or did she feel the soft touch of skin against her own cold flesh? She was so tired, just so tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep now. Her job, her purpose as an Immortal was to avenge her friends. Mirchru-Mama, and Sestuna-mama, that had been why she'd accepted the curse of immortality. But now, if she was being offered the chance, and being given the opportunity to die, and be with those she sought to take vengeance for, she should take it, shouldn't she?

As the last strands of life trickled from Hotaru's body, a boy dressed in a Priests uniform filled her minds eye. A Scythe proudly held in his right hand, and a long red cape falling from his shoulder blades. The dying vision smiled sadly, and then held out his hand for Hotaru. His eyes, asking her to, remain?

And, like a drowning person gasping for air, Hotaru lunged. She felt her spirit reach for the boys own. Vision to vision, soul touching spirit, their hands met.

And, back in the physical world, two bodies, one supporting the other, broke the surface of the crystal clear lake.

** 

"Damn! Come on, wake up girl!" Duo readjusted his grip on the girls' shoulders. "Come on! Wake up, you can't die here!"

Never had the shore seemed so far away. Ironically, when he had first surfaced in this strange, underwater cave, it had seemed small. He'd actually considered himself lucky to not hit his head on the bottom, or land on the rocky outcroppings of shore instead of falling in the soft water. Now though, that he carried another burden, one that was in dire need of help, the water seemed larger than the endless expanse of space that he was born in.

"Aw, screw this!" Somehow managing to balance the girl with one hand, and keep himself afloat with his feet, he reached out and grasped a large rock, which was jutting out of the water. "Damn, wasn't this manual labor stuff supposed to STOP with the end of the war? Great, now I'm talking to myself!" Quickly, he pushed the girl onto the rock. Completely ignoring the fact that he was indeed talking to himself and answering himself back, he heaved himself onto the landmass as well. 

His leaned over and gasped for breath, shutting his eyes and swallowing. "Damn, that lake is a lot deeper than it looks, huh?" He turned to the girl. "Well, wasn't it?"

No reply, the girl remained as still as death, and as pale as a ghost. 

"H-hey! Come on, wake up, alright? This is no time, to be making jokes like that!" He moved over and straddled her with his hips, before placing his ear next to her nose so he could hear her breathing.

His eyes widened with fear as he found none. "Oh Shit! Hey! HEY! Wake up! Come on! Breathe! Not hard, just a small puff of air! Come on, you've got to be kidding me! You, you destroyed an entire platform the other day at the treaty signing, you can't just die because of a little water! Right?" When no reply met his ears, he cursed again. "You know, when I kiss a girl for the first time, it's usually more fun when she's awake!" With that said, he pressed his lips to hers, and breathed.

****

White-hot pain exploded within Hotaru's lungs. What had happened? Where had that boy with the Scythe gone? He'd taken her hand, hadn't he? Wait, was she dead?

"You know, when I kiss a girl for the first time, it's usually more fun when she's awake!"

Kissed? Was she being kissed? How could she be kissed if she was dead? The boy with the Scythe, had he saved her? Was she alive? Maybe now was a bad time to ponder if she was alive or not, and a good time to breath?

"Shit.." Hotaru rolled over, and coughed. Water gushed from her lungs and splattered on the rock below her. Her stomach heaved and lurched in an effort to ride itself of its contents, both the water and, unfortunately, the food she had consumed early that morning.

"Hey, it's okay." The voice was soft, and she felt a hand lightly rub her back. "You're okay now. I would say that a little water never hurt anyone, but I don't think that now would be the best time to do that."

Slowly, she sat back on her legs and wiped her mouth, both disgusted with how close she had allowed herself to come to death, and how she had just been sick as a result. 

The boy, she recognized him now and nearly groaned. Duo, the one she had literally bumped into at the ball. Great, so much for her savior with the Scythe.

He placed his hand on her shoulder now, moving from it's position on her back. "Are you alright?"

She shoved his hand away. "If it's a bad time to say something, why did you say it?" She did NOT need this right now.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I thought I should try to lighten the mood?"

"Well, don't!"

"Geez. Hey, what about a little gratitude for saving your life? I did just jump into 'the drink' to save you."

"You didn't save me!" Her eyes flamed with anger as she forced herself up onto shaky legs. "I could have taken care of myself!" Suddenly, her knee's buckled beneath her and she fell face first for the gray water.

Or would have had two hands not wrapped themselves tightly around her waist, supporting her fully. "Yup, you sure had things covered down there. Floating to the bottom of the lake and trying to breath water instead of air. Hate to break it to you babe, but last I checked, fish were the only ones that could do that."

"Don't touch me!" She pulled away from him viciously. Unfortunately, she miscalculated her strength and his willingness to let go, and once again found herself stumbling towards the water.

Duo grabbed her flaying hand and sighed. "You know, you could just accept my help and this would be a Hell of a lot easier!

She sighed and steadied her trembling nerves. "You're help?" She snarled, using his hand and weight to pull herself back onto the rock. "I'd rather sink to the bottom of that lake, and have to fight Drake while I was down there!"

"Okay. Suit yourself!" 

Her eyes widened. "Hey! Wait a min-spoosh!"

Duo crossed his arms over his chest and watched in amusement as Hotaru struggled to climb back onto the rock.

"Kusoyarou!"

****

Meanwhile, several miles away in the labyrinth that were the underground cave, Usagi's head shot up. "Hey, Wufei? Did you hear something?"

"Hm?" He glanced up from the water which he had been looking at himself, and the armor he now found himself clad in, and turned his gaze to Usagi. "Hear what?"

"That voice, I thought I heard someone shout."

"Probably just an echo of something." He turned his gaze back to the water. "These caves seem to go on forever."

The corner of her mouth tugged in amusement. "You know, staring at the water like that, isn't going to make it anymore real. If anything…" She put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "You might scare a monster to the surface with your reflection."

He snorted. "Hilarious onna. You're becoming a comedian now?"

"Firstly, don't call me that! And secondly, I'm just looking out for your well-being."

"Meaning?"

She smiled sweetly and pulled him away from the waters edge, ignoring the glare he threw at her. "I have been in this business a lot longer than you. If you keep making faces into the water, like I said, you might scare something to the surface."

Wufei, of course, took that remark with dignity and collectiveness. He jumped up and grabbed Usagi by the shoulders, his face red with anger. "I am not making faces!" Usagi giggled before he continued. "And don't talk to me like I'm a damn amateur when it comes to fighting."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was unaware that the Gundam Pilots fought demons on a regular basis."

A noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl left Wufei's throat, before he pushed her away and brushed past her. "Lets go."

Usagi sighed and tapped her foot. "Three…two..one…"

Wufei opened his mouth to retort, when the tranquil surface of the water was shattered by a rather large, looking serpent.

"Told ya!"

**

"Did you have a nice swim?"

Hotaru glared at Duo, as she brushed a few soaked strands of hair from her face, and tucked them behind her ear. "How do you're friends stop themselves from maiming you?"

"Ouch! That's hurts!" He put his hands over his heart and stumbled back a little, as if Hotaru had hit him. Despite herself, she felt herself smile. "Actually." He continued. "Usually they, don't stop themselves from maiming me."

She raised an eyebrow. "You still seem to be in one piece."

"Yeah well." He put one hand at the back of his head, and laughed sheepishly. "I've learned something that none of them have perfected the art of doing yet. A very ancient and powerful technique actually."

"…And that would be?"

"I run like Hell."

Hotaru blinked, then shook her head. She couldn't, she wouldn't! She'd already broken her promise NOT to do this once in the last two days, she couldn't do it again! She'd sworn…Aw, Hell. She threw back her head, and laughed.

Duo felt himself grin, encouraged by her laughter. "Really! You should see them! Wufei usually chases after me, swinging his katana around shouting things like Injustice, and Hiiro fires his gun, switching between saying 'Omae Wa kourso' and 'I am going to kill you.' I think the former is Chinese."

"Japanese actually." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "And they mean the exact same thing."

"Oh, well then great. Now I don't have to worry about Hiiro saying stuff I don't understand." His eyes twinkled. "You never know, he could be saying stuff like 'Duo, I love you, marry me' and I would have no idea."

Much to her surprise, Hotaru found herself laughing even harder. It seemed that when she was around Duo she was able to forget everything that had happened to her. There was no Ancient, no revenge, no war and no pain. There was just, laughter.

Simple, laughter.

"So." Duo turned his gaze to the water again, somehow managing to tear his eyes away from Hotaru. 'She's so different' He thought to himself. 'She's so cold and powerful; she tries so hard to hide everything about her, even from herself. It's, almost scary actually. And then, it's almost as if her laughter transforms her into someone else. She's so beautiful when she laughs.' He narrowed his eyes, unaware that he was even thinking these thoughts as he watched her finally regain control of her giggles, and try to salvage her dignity. 'I want to make her laugh more often.'

She sighed and glanced outward. "We need to get across the water."

"No kidding." He glanced out to the icy surface of the lake again. "Up for another swim?"

Suddenly, Hotaru grabbed onto something and held it high above her head. Duo's eyes flamed with surprise and he stumbled backwards. "Hey! You almost hit me with that…." He trailed off as Hotaru's hair began to stand on end and a dark purple light seemed to swarm around her edges, harmonizing with the burning purple symbol blazing from between her closed eyes. "..thing…."

"With the power of immortal cycle." Her eyes shot open. "Death Goddess Power!" Purple and silver ribbons exploded, literally, around Hotaru. Screams suddenly filled the air, and seemed to solidify once they touched the young girls form. And in the midst of it all, a single gray light, seemingly out of place in the darkness that surrounded Hotaru, shown brightly from her center.

'A ray of light in a world of darkness.' The thought shot through his head unbidden before he could stop it, and before he had time to question it, the transformation was complete and Hotaru stood there in Purple and Grey armor.

"W-what just happened?" She really was beautiful. That warrior, from the night before. No one else could look that stunning and deadly at the same time. Duo felt his spirits sink. IF she truly was that Warrior, that fighter, then it meant that she was his enemy, and that he would have to fight her should the need ever arise. 

'No! Damnit! Why do things have to work out that way! I don't want to have to hurt her! I don't…'

"Come on." The mask was back up, her eyes were once again cold. She stepped over to the waters edge and held up her glaive. "Power of the Immortal Cycle, with the might of Death and Rebirth, lend me your strength." She twisted the glaive in the air, and brought it down at an angle. Purple light shot forth and spilt the water in front of them. Hotaru calmly stepped off the rock, and into the valley.

Duo stood there, gawking. "W-what? You just…wha?"

She glanced behind her shoulder and threw him a half smile, but it was quickly covered up. "It won't last forever you know! Come on!"

***

"So, um, how long will this last?" Duo cast a nervous glance at the water that stood, overwhelming, on either side of him.

"A few more minutes." She didn't even glance at him, simply kept walking ahead.

"..Did I say something wrong? Hotaru, right?"

"How do you know my name?" She stopped and glares at him. "Well?"

"Um, call me crazy, but can we keep moving? To prevent being crushed under tons of water?" He gestured to the masses of liquid on either side of them, then to the rocky shore about fifty meters away.

"Not until you tell me how you know my name." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked faintly at his discomfort. 'He may be a foolish mortal.' She thought quietly, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing once again. 'But, I can't remember the last time I've felt so, light hearted.' She blinked and then furiously shook her head. 'No! I can't think like this! I can't. I live to avenge Mirchru-mama and Sestuna-mama. That's it…'

He muttered something under his breath and kicked the dirt at his feat. Remarkably resembling a two-year-old child who had just been denied his favorite toy.

'That's all…. Right?'

"Alright! Fine, you win!" He sighed. "I overheard that chick with the meatballs in her hair call you that!"

She frowned. "Don't call Usagi a chick."

"Wow, you guys are protective of each other, aren't you?"

The blade or the glaive flashed in the air and stopped an inch from his throat. "What did I say?"

"Um, not to call Usagi a chick? Um, HEY! Look over there!" He pointed out behind Hotaru's left shoulder, his eyes growing wide. "Amazing!"

"Hmm?" Hotaru turned around and blinked. "There's nothing there."

Duo took one step back, then another, before turning around and flying to the safety of the shore, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Come on now! That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"Quite right." A hand was suddenly placed on Duo's shoulder and a voice whispered directly behind him. "And you should know that, right?"

"HEY!" He whirled around and jumped back several feet in the same motion. Standing before him was a, thing. Long greasy white hair fell down its back in tangled clumps, covering its white eyes. And last, but not least, pale translucent skin completed the ensemble. 

"You know." He murmured disgustedly, taking another step back. "They have surgery that can fix that."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hotaru jumped up out of the valley just as the water crashed back down. Her eyes glowing with a dark purple light as she drew her glaive, and stood between it and Duo. "What the Hell are you doing here."

"How about, what the Hell is he?"

"Duo." Hotaru snarled out. "Shut up."

"Gotcha."

The Ancient licked his lips and took a step back. "My name is the Ancient, as apparently you have forgotten Duo. And, to answer your question, Little Firefly, I'm checking up on my client. Making sure you're doing what I created you to do."

Hotaru swung the blade around again. "I don't follow your orders, Ancient. I-"

"Firefly." His eyes darkened. "Think about what you're going to say now, before you say it."

Duo felt a shutter fleet through his spine, and before he realized it, he had stepped protectively in front of Hotaru. "Stay away from her!"

"Duo!" Hotaru sighed exasperatedly. " Get behind…" 

"As you wish, M'Lord." The Ancient bowed, and, much to Hotaru's surprise, did as Duo requested.

"Wha…" Hotaru's eyes flamed with surprise. "How…."

Duo blinked and scratched his head. "That's..never happened before."

The Ancient shook his head and chuckled deep in his throat. The sound however, didn't quite relate with his expression, or with his eyes. "You don't remember then, M'lord?"

"Remember?! Remember what?!" He felt the first trickles of panic flitter through his heart. He didn't like this, not at all. Something about the way this thing looked at him, besides the fact that it looked like something that had just decided to step out of his nightmares, was incorrect. "And stop calling me M'lord! We've never met before!"

Once again, Hotaru's blade sliced the air in front of Duo, who let out a little yelp as she cut off a few hairs from his braid. "Hotaru..You REALLY need to stop DOING that!"

If she heard Duo, she chose to ignore him. "Ancient, I'll ask you one last time. Leave!"

"That's your choice then!" He spat at Hotaru's foot, and then took a step back, his form fading into the background. "You no longer serve me?"

"…I never did…"

And then, he was gone.

****

"Care to explain that to me babe?"

"Call me that one more time, and I'll chop off the rest of your braid." She watched him out of the corner of her eyes. "Then again, I might do that anyway. I think you'd look better without-"

"Whoa! No No!" He held up his hand. "Stop RIGHT there! No one touches the braid!"

She twirled her Glaive around on her fingertips. "Not even me?"

He gulped. "You're, pretty scary when you want to be, you know. Beautiful, but scary."

"It comes with the title." She placed her Glaive on her back, and then began walking away, the complement not even reaching her ears. "Don't make me wait for you again."

"Alright, fine!" He sighed and stepped next to her, keeping pace. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Silence.

"You must have gone to the same vocabulary school as Trowa." He mumbled. " I'll take that as a yes! What title? I mean, I know you're different, I mean how many girls can change clothes as fast as you can-" Noticing the glare she threw at him, he stopped. "-What I meant to say was, how many girls are as powerful as you! Yeah, that's it!"

"Right." She paused and sighed. "You're right though, I should tell you." He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting expectedly. "The story upon itself began over two thousand years ago….

Suddenly, the ground exploded. Dust swarmed everywhere, obstructing Hotaru's view of everything. "DUO!" She cried, feeling her heart stop and her eyes grow wide as she searched through the dust. "Duo! Where are you!"?

A scream sounded, filled with pain and terror, and then was abruptly cut off, snuffed out. Hotaru's eyes grew wide and she whirled around, summoning her glaive to her grasp in the same instant. "DUO! Please, say something!" That sound, as the Goddess of Death, she knew that sound.

The dying scream of a human.

"Hesss gone." Something stepped forward from the dust, resembling a large snake. Hotaru stepped back. A demon! "What did you do to Duo!"

The snake licked his lips. "Gone……quick, didn't even put up a fight."

She shut her eyes, feeling a few tears trickle down her cheeks. "No…."

"Never fear." The creature slithered forward with a remarkable speed. "You ssssshall ssssoon join him!"

"NO!" Her eyes snapped open, filled with anger and rage. She spun the glaive around above her head, and then snapped it down tip up. A challenge, read in both her stance and in her eyes. 

The snake paused. "Why are sssso hurt and sssso upset? You've been alone for a thoussssand years, why sssshould this upset you so much…."

"Because." She growled out, feeling the last strands of her control ebb away, and welcoming the insanity that was creeping in with open arms. She would avenge Duo! If he was truly gone, than she would MAKE this creature pay! Insanity would be a welcome retreat, as well as death. "Unlike you, I CAN CHANGE!" And then she lunged.

And, so lost within her grief, and her madness. That she didn't even pause to consider, that the Demon was lying.

Her blade flashed, glittering as black blood from the demon got caught on it. The snake screamed in pain, and then pounced, its teeth digging into the tender flesh of her arm. The pain seemed far away though, nothing more than a mere echo and strand of memory. "You will DIE DEMON!" She screamed, tears stinging her eyes before she lunged again..

But, he was already gone! Her blade met with nothing but air. She froze, her eyes flaming with surprise. "What…."

Wait, a pebble falling. Behind her! Suddenly, before she could react, a body coiled itself tightly around her small frame, cutting off her air and closing her ribs around her lungs. Her glaive fell to the floor, useless.

"Don't you see Human."? The voice hissed into her ear. "You can't win, this is my fight. You are nothing more..than…my prey. Just like your human friend was."

"No." She whispered quietly, her eyes as black as the night. Slowly, her body began to glow a dark purple as she summoned her vital life energy to it. "No, Duo was more than a mere human. Far more than that, to me. And…I will avenge him." The purple light grew, growing so dark that it almost seemed black.

"What!? What are you…" The demon realized all to late what he planned to do. "NO! You fool! You'll kill us both!" He began to uncoil.

"Then it's a death that I would have GLADLY CHOSEN! SKULLS CURSE!"

There was a brilliant flash of purple light, a piercing scream, and then, Hotaru saw and felt, nothing else.

"Duo…".

****

Duo forced himself to his feet, but the world spun around him as he did so. "Damn…what happened? Hey! Hotaru? Are you there?" 

As his eyes began to adjust, he wished that they hadn't. His heart stopped as his gazed locked upon a limp form on the floor. "Gods no..HOTARU!" 

His feet took on a life of their own, and in a few short steps, she was in his arms. "Come on….you're breathing, right? Just..Asleep, you'll wake up!" He bent forward and listened to her breathing as he had when he'd found her in the lake. His blood froze, as he found none. "Nooo…"

A memory, as old as time itself, and yet as fresh as if it had just been sowed, spawned itself into his mind. This felt so familiar, so right, and yet at the same time, so wrong. The pain was too familiar. Duo shut his eyes and clutched Hotaru's still form to his. "No..Please. Hotaru, wake up. Please…." He felt a few tears sting his eyes. "No..Please. All the pain was suppose to stop when the war ended. Why, Hotaru…." He stared at her, gently shifting her weight so he was holding her head, and staring at her closed eyes. "Don't die…please. I'll, stop annoying you! I'll stop talking" He forced a laugh. "I'll….even let you chop off my braid, okay? Just, don't die."

"She doesn't have to….."

Duo's head slowly rose. Even though he was surprised by the voice, his reflexes has been so dulled by the loss of the one thing that he cared about so much, that he simply didn't care anymore. If the thing before him wanted to end his life, he would welcome it with open arms. As, it would bring with it the promise of being reunited with Hotaru.

Which was ironic really, as standing before him, was himself?

He was dressed in purple and gray armor. On his back, dangled a long Scythe, hidden amidst folds of a blood red cape. His form was almost transparent, except for that sad smile, lingering upon his lips.

Duo felt his eyes widen a fraction of an inch. "Who…."

The, mirror image sighed sadly and bowed his head. "I don't think, I'm the person to tell you that, Duo. Who I am, what I represent, it best lays forgotten." He raised his eyes sorrowfully. "I didn't think, it would ever come this this." A pause. "It hurts me to see her like this as well."

Duo turned his gaze to Hotaru again, instinctively pulling her closer to him. He refused to acknowledge, he refused to believe that she was dead. She couldn't be. "What do you want then."

The mirror image placed his hand on Hotaru's forehead, before leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I want her to live…"

"What….?"

"Duo. I'm going to offer you a chance. You won't like it, but-"

"Will it save Hotaru?"

The mirrors eyes flamed with surprise, then he smiled faintly. "Hai."

"Then there is no question." Duo looked up at the mirror image, and narrowed his eyes. "Do it. I don't care what it does to me. The world deserves to have her in its wake."

The mirror image nodded, and then stood up. "As you wish, Duo. You'll be just like her, ask her to explain it, without being attacked." No more words left his lips. He held out his hands wide, as if accepting the fate of the world onto his shoulders. Then suddenly, he clapped them together.

A blinding purple light exploded before Duo's eyes, and then pain unlike anything he had ever felt before erupted. Every molecule felt like it was being torn from his body, then placed back together in a different way. White hot, and searing, it tore mercilessly through his body. He didn't even realize he was screaming, until a soft hand was placed on his forehead.

His eyes slowly opened, and locked with deep, concerned violet. "H-hotaru." He murmured. And then, everything went black.

***

Something wet gently stroked Duo's forehead, and he rolled over. "Five more minutes….please mom?"

"Wrong person Duo." The melodious voice whispered quietly. 

Duo felt his heart stop. No one else in the world could possibly have that voice. Hotaru! She was alive! She was alright! Duo's eyes snapped open in record time, and he shot up. The instant he did though, the world spun around him and he fell back onto Hotaru's lap, allowing his eyes to lapse shut. "Is it customary to feel this way after talking to you're reflection?"

"No, only when you accept the transformation." A pause. "Why did you do it?"

"What?" He cracked open one eye. "You're upset that I saved your life now?"

"No Duo, it's just." Her eyes darkened faintly, and she looked away. "You're like me now. You're cursed to live forever, to watch everyone you love and hold dear vanish and fade with the stream of time. You're trapped, just like me, a War God."

Duo smiled faintly, and shut his eyes again. "I'm with you?"

She blinked in confusion. "Hai."

"In that case, it's all worth it."

"What?"

He smiled faintly and gently stroked her cheek. She tensed, and turned her gaze to him, eyes questioning. "Duo, you should be resting…"

"I know, but…" He forced himself into a sitting position, ignoring the disheveling that came with the action. "I have to tell you something first."

She shook her head, and gently pushed at his shoulders. "Duo, I'm sorry but I can't allow that. Knowing you, one thing would turn into a full conversation."

"Ouch, I'm hurt Hotaru. Do you really know me so well by now?"

She felt herself smile again. "You need-"

She was silenced however, as his soft lips pressed into hers. A soft gasp came to her lips. The effort was wasted though, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, holding her in the same tender matter that he had when she had been gone.

Slowly, her own eyes fluttered shut and she surrendered to the kiss. Surely nothing wrong, could feel so very right. She'd been wondering before, what death felt like. Oh. How could she have even been considering ending her life, when this emotion was waiting for her mere hours later? 'I was such a fool.' She thought, feeling herself falling into bliss. 'I almost gave this up, based off of revenge and anger. How could I have even..even..Considered…' the rest of her thoughts were lost, as pure joy and wonder swallowed it up.

Duo, with a great effort, pulled away. He smiled and gently brushed some hair from Hotaru's face and tucked it behind her ear. He could stare at her forever, and just hold her like this. "I had to tell you something, Hotaru…." He leaned forward, until his lips were directly beside her ear. "Ai shiteru."

She opened her mouth to respond, when a loud shout echoed throughout the caves.

"HOTARU! I found you!" A pause. "Um, did we come at a bad time."?

"Probably a good time actually, knowing Maxwell."

Duo and Hotaru pulled apart almost instantly, their faces turning beat red in sequence as they found themselves under the questioning gaze of Wufei and Usagi.

Usagi shook her head and laughed, running forward to embrace her friend while Wufei simply crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked.

"Hey Wu-man." Duo nervously flashed him a grin. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough if you ask me."

Usagi grinned at Duo, and winked. "Don't listen to him. He's been frantic ever since we defeated that water demon, wanting to find you-". 

"USAGI!"

"He was really worried about you!" She grinned again, and went back to fussing over Hotaru, who looked very put out by her friends efforts.

Duo shook his head and laughed, ignoring the pain that throbbed through his skull in the process. It was then that he noticed something, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wu-man, why are you all wet?"

Wufei's face flushed, as Usagi's laughter echoed throughout the cavern. 

Well, that's it! Love it? Hate it? Think it should burn in the fiery depths along with disclaimers? Tell me if I should continue this or not! Next, MINAKO AND QUARTRE!

Preview.

"Well! You know the saying! When the going gets though, the rough get flowing!"

Quartre blinked in surprise, and then chuckled as his Goddess pumped her fist into the air. "Actually Minako, I believe it's 'When the going gets tough, the tough get going."

"Oh…" She bowed her head and a rather large sweatdrop appeared on top of her golden hair. "I knew that!"

He simply laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Of course you did…."

So lost within their happiness and love, that they didn't even notice the wolf demon, until it was right upon them….


End file.
